Cuando las hojas caen
by Anath san
Summary: Muzan ha ganado la batalla contra los cazadores de demonios. Los pocos cazadores de bajo nivel que presenciaron su triunfo huyeron despavoridos y los que se quedaron, enfrentaran un cruel destino sin piedad ni clemencia. [Giyuu x Tanjirou] [Muzan x Tanjirou]


**Disclaimer**: Kimetsu no Yaiba es propiedad de la nueva diosa Llamita-Cocodrilo asesina, Koyoharu Gotōge y su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

**Advertencias**: Insinuación de violación, yaoi, sufrimiento, tragedia, Ooc, Spoilers del manga.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Muzan entró a su cuarto, triunfante, mientras mantenía sujeto a la mayor amenaza que pudo haber tenido en sus extensos años de existencia.

Todo había valido la pena. De nuevo, todo estaba a su favor. Su historia ya no sería una tragedia.

Pero ya estaba resuelto. Ya tenía en sus manos a Kamado Tanjirou, jadeando de dolor, ira y pena. Un deleite para sus cinco sentidos.

Los pilares y los cazadores de baja categoría ya no eran una amenaza. Los pocos que quedaron vivos huyeron como cobardes y los que mantuvieron su honor y orgullo en la batalla lucharon inútilmente, pues claramente sabían que el triunfo ya no les pertenecía.

Tomioka Giyuu y el molesto mocoso entraban en la segunda categoría.

-Pudieron tener una vida tranquila y morir de viejos –soltó Muzan tras arrojar al chico pelirrojo a su futon-. Pero no podían mantener un fracaso. Sinceramente estoy cansado de su persistencia, así que me asegurare de quebrarlos hasta que no quede nada de ustedes.

-¡Tu no deberías de existir! –recalco el menor con impotencia.

-¿Saben? Cuando estábamos peleando, noté que este hombre te protegía con fervor y que tú no parabas de gritar su nombre cada que lo atacaba - dijo Muzan, ignorando las palabras de Tanjirou tras señalar con desinterés al pilar de agua-. No tienen un sentimiento de hermandad. Más bien es algo mucho más íntimo y especial ¿Acaso es amor?

Los ojos de Giyuu y Tanjirou se encontraron por un segundo, dándose cuenta que el amor que sentía el uno por el otro no era algo unilateral. Era correspondido.

Una añoranza creció en el corazón de ambos, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de las heridas y la derrota.

-Eres mío, Kamado Tanjirou –declaro Muzan con resentimiento y lujuria en su voz.

Giyuu agrando los ojos con horror al percibir las verdaderas intenciones del demonio.

Muzan en verdad quería provocarlos.

-¡Si lo tocas…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? –interrumpió abruptamente-. Si no lo lograron esta vez, no lo harán nunca.

-¡Vamos a acabar contigo! –grito Tanjirou hasta que sintió un puñetazo en su rostro, haciéndole caer y escupir sangre.

Muzan se arrodillo lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Sera divertido escucharte gritar así de fuerte mientras te follo.

Giyuu se levantó tan rápido como pudo al escuchar la macabra oración, siendo detenido por numerosos brazos demoniacos que le impidieron levantarse, pues las garras comenzaban a desgarrar y lacerar su piel.

Tanjirou retrocedió con palidez en su rostro ante las palabras del demonio. Muzan se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques!

Por más que Giyuu luchaba para liberarse, las garras demoniacas se incrustaban más profundo en las piernas y brazos mientras escuchaba impotente los gritos de Tanjirou.

Muzan extendió su brazo y una figura antropomorfa y sin cabeza emergió en la habitación, esperando órdenes de su amo.

\- Asesina a Tomioka Giyuu –Muzan saboreo los segundos y minutos del momento. Se regocijo con las lágrimas del niño.

El demonio afilo sus garras y apuntó al cuello desprotegido del ojiazul.

Tanjirou se paralizo en su lugar.

-Entrégate voluntariamente a mí y tu amado pilar del agua seguirá con vida.

Tanjirou giro por última vez, encontrándose con las pupilas suplicantes de Giyuu para que no lo hiciera, diciéndole con la mirada que prefería morir antes que permitir que Muzan lo tocara.

Giyuu negó repetidas veces al ver la sonrisa de derrota del menor.

Tanjirou estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él.

-Decídete o ve morir a tu amado –dijo susurrándole al oído-. Te prometo que nada le pasara de cooperas.

Tanjirou asintió con temor, accediendo con miedo.

-Sedúceme, Kamado Tanjirou.

Entonces Giyuu escucho con impotencia el sonido del Haori de Tanjirou desgarrarse.

Ese terrible acto significo una cosa, la prueba irrefutable.

Muzan había ganado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, quiero llorar por lo que está sucediendo en el manga, así que me desquito escribiendo cosas turbias :´v Ohhh But los acontecimientos del manga me hacen pensar que en verdad el GiyuuTan podría ser cannon… yeiii.

Hace poco soñé con esta escena, me desperté e instintivamente abrí el Twitter y ¿Qué creen que fue lo primero que vi? Jajaja, lo primero que vi fue un fanart del Michael Jackson garchandose al Tanjiro alv.

Y aprovechando que este fic ya lo tenía en borrador y no sabía si subirlo o no, pero me dije: al chile lo subo… y al chile lo subí :v

A que no era necesario el lemmon, ah xdxd

Y weee, este fic lo escribí al mismo tiempo que cierto fic hardcore Aizadeku, que por cierto, lo pueden encontrar en la plataforma (Oi nomas ese spam ahre) :´v

Por último, quiero disculparme por errores ortográficos e incoherencia narrativa.

¿Merezco un review?

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


End file.
